buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent John Kill
Agent John Kill (full name: Johnathon Michael Bronson Kill Sr.) was the leader of 29th Echelon, a black ops task force that was known about only by him, his tech support officer, and later B-Bop A-Luna. He was active as Echelon One from 1966 until his death in 2014. Background John Kill was born in 1941 in New York City, to Marlon Brando and Marilyn Monroe, but was separated from his father during the Martian invasion of 1953. Later, he enlisted in the US Army and quickly earned status as a skilled operative, being recruited into MACV-SOG. On one mission, he was sent to rescue a captured operative just north of the Vietnam-China Border, but arrived to late to rescue him. The operative then revealed that his name was James Barrick, the leader of 29th Echelon, and passed his mission and title to John. Shortly after, Agent Kill destroyed the cache of super nukes China had stolen from the USSR and modified with alien tech. Later, his support officer briefed him on 29th Echelon: an intelligence division that had authority to do literally anything to preserve global peace, created and led by George Washington in 1779. Though he had permission to do anything he deemed necessary, the organization being known about by only two people meant they could not do so officially. As a result, Echelon leaders instead relied on infiltrating organizations and using them 29th Echelon's goals. Career John Kill's first mission was in 1968 to eliminate a chemical weapon being developed by rogue Soviet military leaders, for which he infiltrated into CIA ranks and worked with them to discover the weapons before they could be deployed. Eventually, he was separated from the unit and forced to go rogue, ultimately killing the leader of the faction and scuttling the chemical weapon onboard his ship. List of Operations * 1970, single-handedly hunted down the COYOTE Brigade, a former CIA special forces unit gone rogue. * 1974, returns to South America to destroy the White Walker, a nuclear-armed walking tank. * 1984, infiltrates Afghanistan during the Soviet invasion to wipe out a bioweapon capable of destroying the human race. * 1989, hunts down a major cartel boss and his associates following the attempted murder of an American CIA agent and murder of his wife. Additionally destroys his primary narcotics facility in the process. * 1995, stops EMP attack on England, preventing the destruction of its economy. * 2004, relays information concerning a nuclear weapon in Maryland to US Army, allowing them to disarm the device. * 2005, assassinates multiple Martian generals during invasion. * 2011, assassinates leader of Russian anti-government radicals, ending a second civil war. * 2011, locates Osama bin Laden, allowing B-Bop A-Luna to assassinate him. * 2014, dies during mission to assassinate Venezuelan coup leader, drowning after the destruction of a dam in Caracas. His position is passed on to B-Bop A-Luna. List of Confirmed Kills * Friedrich Steiner * Nikita Dragovich * Lev Kravchenko * Gene * Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov * Skullface * Ed Killifer * Dario * Franz Sanchez * Alec Trevelyan * Kombayn Nikoladze * Glipbali Glombalala * Hannibal Buress (non-canon) * Imran Zakhaev * Dieo Almagro Category:Chacteters Category:Dead Chacteters Category:Heroes Category:Humans